Trials of Dawn
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: The legendary greatsword of House Dayne has chosen those who will be the next Sword of the Morning. Gerold Dayne, Arron Dayne, Serion Dayne and the first female chosen Lyarra Sand. Who will become the next Sword of the Morning?
1. The Chosen

In a dark chamber filled with weapons like axes, maces, lances and swords was a milky white greatsword glowed slightly with white glow. On the blade of the greatsword Dawn showed a handsome man with high cheekbones and dark purple eyes that appeared black with thick silver hair that falls to his collar like a silver glacier, divided by a streak of midnight black. The silver haired man turned to a man with chopped short sandy blonde hair with light violet eyes that seemed to be laughing. The sandy haired man changed to a man with olive skin with black hair and blue eyes with a mischievous smirk. The male changed into a young woman with thick dark hair that fall over her shoulders, haunting midnight blue eyes, high cheekbones and smooth healthy tanned skin.

Lord Williem Dayne stared shocked with his younger sister at the legendary greatsword, "The time of the Trials of Dayne have begun."

"Lyarra has to participate in the Trials? There has never been a female to wield Dawn!" Allyria admittedly feared for her niece's life. The last time the trials took place was when Arthur was 16!"

Williem turned to his young son who was staring at his feet, "Ned, summon those who appeared in the blade and inform Maester Rolan to send a raven to Prince Doran telling him that the Trials of Dawn is about to begin once more."

"Of course, Father." Edric ran out of the chamber as his father faced his aunt.

Allyria had her arms crossed staring at the greatsword as Williem stood beside her. "I fear for her."

"She is strong willed girl like her parents and Dawn has chosen her as well as Gerold, Arron and Serion. Lyarra will be fine."

"The trials are dangerous!" Allyria cried out.

"Aye," Williem nodded. "But so is life. Lyarra is a daughter of the North after all and Northerners are a tough bunch like us Dornishmen. I understand what you are going through, Allyria but we cannot change the past. If my son was chosen like Lyarra I would be beside myself with worry but Lyarra will make it to the final trials is what I believe."

"I'm not worried about her passing the trials. It's Gerold that I'm concerned about. He'll do anything to get what he wants." Allyria murmured.

"Aye, but the other three will perhaps make him rethink what he will do." Williem smiled. "Now, we must go greet those participating in the trials." The two Daynes left the chamber as Dawn glowed brightly in the dark room.


	2. Lyarra

Lyarra regard her cousin; Edric, with a raised eyebrow as she paused in her training as Edric bend over panting with his hands on his knees.

"Y-You have been chosen by Dawn to participate in the Trials." Edric wheezed out as Lyarra handed him a goblet of water before the woman crossed her arms.

"Are you serious?" Lyarra inquired with suspicious tone as she wiped her forehead with a rag to remove her sweat. "Dayne women don't wield Dawn."

"Dawn has chosen you," Edric frowned at her but Lyarra ruffled his hair fondly. "Why are you not rejoicing?"

Lyarra brushed her dark hair out of her eyes as she stared at Edric, "The reason is that I don't think I'm capable of wielding Dawn like Uncle Arthur did. I'm not a legendary swordswoman and I'm baseborn." Lyarra walked away as she loosen her braid.

"Dawn doesn't care if you are a bastard, Lya." Edric started after her. "I think Father believes you can do it but why can't you? I believe you can do it."

"It's not about my confidence about winning or whatever just that I don't believe that I should have been chosen."

"You are a warrior just like Uncle Arthur." Edric protested as he tugged on her sleeve. "Everytime we practice you beat me."

"That's cause you're just starting out and I have more experience than you do, Ned." Edric frowned as he grabbed Lyarra's hand to drag her with him looking for her father. The two entered Starfall's courtyard where servants smiled at the Starfall's heir and bastard. The two climbed the spiral staircase up to the Great Hall. Entering the Great Hall, Edric release Lyarra's hand to run to his father who smiled at the two.

"Lyarra," Allryia hugged her ward tightly as Lyarra hugged her aunt just as tight. "I wish you good fortune in the battles to come."

"My Lord," Maester Rolan staggered in, his chain clanking together as the elderly man entered the hall. "News from King's Landing." The maester handed the note to Lord Williem who quickly slide open the letter. Lyarra watched as her uncle took a shaky inhale as he gripped the letter with one hand.

"Lord Eddard Stark has been beheaded by the orders of Prince Joffrey Baratheon." Williem announced to them. Edric looked down at his shoes as Allyria hugged Lyarra tightly. "Please, sit down, Lya. We have some important news to inform you of before you enter the trials."

Edric sat in front of his father and Lyarra sat in front of Allyria. Williem sighed heavily, "My sister, Ashara is your biological mother and Brandon Stark is your biological father."

Lyarra inhaled sharply as she stared at Williem in shock, "I…"

"You are still my niece. I love you as my own, Lyarra." Williem reach for Lyarra's hand to hold it with his larger hand. "Ashara would be so proud of you, Lya."

Lyarra covered her mouth as her eyes watered as Edric wrapped his skinny arm around her to hug her. Allyria smiled sadly at Lyarra, "This won't change anything, Lyarra. You are still our family."

Lyarra closed her eyes to collect herself before opening them, a beautiful shade of midnight blue eyes sang with determination as she stood. "I accept the challenge of the Trials of Dawn."

"Good," Williem smiled. "Go prepare for the other chosen and Prince Doran to arrive in Starfall in the late evening or tomorrow morning."

Lyarra watched as her cousin left the room as she looked at her uncle and aunt. Williem raised his eyebrows as Lyarra's nails bite into the palm of her hand.

"Why did you keep this away from me?" Lyarra managed out as she sat back in the chair.

"Lord Eddard Stark requested for us to. He had loved your mother but Brandon got to her first." Allyria explained. "I believe he said that he wanted to keep Ashara's and Brandon's reputation stay in a positive light and to keep you safe."

"From whom?" Lyarra furrowed her eyebrow. "Why should I be in danger?"

"You were born out of wedlock and… your father was betrothed to Catelyn Tully before his death." Williem leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "As you know, Lord Stark has a bastard son named Jon who stayed at Winterfell raised along with his trueborn children and Lady Stark… was not happy about this."

"So if he took me with him when Lord Stark gave Dawn back then I would be treated with disdain?" Lyarra supplied as she looked at the table. "..."

Lyarra was at lost for words as she thought about Lady Ashara and Lord Brandon. During the Tourney of Harrenhal, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen had crowned Lady Lyanna Stark as the Queen of Love and Beauty and scorning his wife, Princess Elia Martell. Her father was supposedly red with fury saying the prince had dishonored her aunt. During one of the days that the dancing happened, her lady mother had danced with her brother, Barristan Selmy, Prince Oberyn Martell, Lord Jon Connington and finally with Eddard Stark after her father talked to her. That tourney caused Robert's Rebellion; a pretty name for a war of the usurper, when the Mad King called for the heads of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark when her father demanded justice as the prince kidnapped Lyanna. In the end, the usurper won the war and Eddard went to get his sister from the Tower of Joy. Her uncles fought leaving only Eddard Stark and Howland Reed as the survivors of the fight.

"Go prepare, Lyarra." Her uncle's voice took her out of her thoughts. Lyarra nodded as she rose out of her seat.

Lyarra exit the Great Hall and stopped to look up at Palestone Sword where her mother jumped from and into the sea. Lyarra turned away from the tower and headed towards the Moon Gate where the chosen and the prince would arrive to Starfall.


	3. Doran

Doran examined the only girl to ever be in the Trials as she danced around her cousin laughing as Lyarra Sand blocked Edric's tourney sword with her own. Doran could tell by the graceful but lean body that Lyarra had would prove a challenge to the other chosen. Her dark hair whipped in the dry heat in a braid as she moved with nimbleness that reminded the Ruling Prince of Ser Arthur practicing with Dawn.

"Lya, you aren't being fair!" Doran felt his lips twitched into a smile as Edric complained loudly to the brunette.

"Life isn't fair neither are fights." Lyarra rolled on the ground hitting Edric with the pommel of the tourney sword sending the young heir into the ground.

"Damn," Oberyn whistled. "She's good with a tourney sword I wonder how good she is with Dawn?"

"Deadly like Arthur," Doran turned to Williem who greeted Oberyn with a pat on his back as a serving girl set down red wine for them to enjoy as the three lords watched.

"You never told me if she is your bastard, Will." Doran pressed Williem lightly for answers.

"Lyarra is the bastard daughter of Ashara and Brandon Stark." Williem revealed as he sipped the wine watching as his niece trained his son. "Lord Stark requested that Lyarra remain here at Starfall."

"So she has wolf blood in her?" Oberyn studied Lyarra who was pouring water on Edric laughing as he sputtered and tried to smack her. "She looks more like Ashara than Stark."

"She's has the Stark's lean built and iron will but Ashara's beauty," Williem shrugged. "I fully believe that Ashara would be proud of her daughter."

"Arthur would be shocked and proud to see his niece as his successor as the Sword in the Morning." Doran hummed in agreement to his brother's statement.

"I wager 30 golden dragons that Lyarra will become the wielder of the Sword of the Morning." Williem said placing a small coin purse on the table.

"15 silver stags that Gerold will end up getting to one of the last trials," Oberyn placed said wager on the table with a smirk.

"10 silver stags and 5 golden dragons that Gerold and Lyarra make it to the Trial of Insight." Doran decided.

"Father, you are seriously betting on Lya!" Edric frowned at him as the young heir neared where they were sitting with Lyarra walking behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, I will need something to amuse me as the trials are happening, Ned." Williem stated ruffling Edric's hair with a grin.

Doran rested his gaze on Lyarra who bowed her head towards him respectfully. Now that the young woman was closer to him; Doran could see Brandon Stark in her eyes. The certain type of wildness found only in the Stark blood.

"Princes Doran and Oberyn," Lyarra address them with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you."

Oberyn smirked at Lyarra, "Same here, Lyarra Sand."

Lyarra bowed to the three before taking her leave to get ready for the Trial of Skill later. The other chosen had arrived before Doran and Oberyn had arrived. A chosen must complete four trials in order to become the next Sword of the Morning. Doran remembered long ago that his mother had overseen Arthur's trial and she told him that the Trials of Courage, the Past and Instinct depends on the legendary sword Dawn. The Trial of Skill remains the same as two chosen face off in combat.

Doran listened with half ear as his close friend and brother joke with each other as Oberyn pushes his palanquin to the training field where the Trial of Skill will take place. The Daynes of Starfall and Martells of Sunspear were always close allies with one of the other. Arthur; however, had been close friends to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

The three went in the balcony overlooking the training grounds. Williem sat in the chair beside Doran's wheeled chair as Areo stood behind Doran and Oberyn slouched in his seat. A servant boy came carrying the legendary greatsword with some difficulty as he set the sword down on the table beside Williem. Dawn's blade flickered with the images of Gerold and Serion as the first match between the chosen.

Williem stood from his seat with a smile as he greeted the chosen below, "The first match will be Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage versus Serion Dayne of High Hermitage. Ser Serion, choose the type of combat you want."

"Sword fight!" The large man raised his longsword as Lyarra and Arron moved out of the way as Gerold and Serion faced off. Gerold wore his usual armor as he twirled his sword in his hand while his brother; Serion, was bare chested to the Dornish sun.

"Begin!" Williem's hand dropped as the two knights clashed swords.

"You will lose, brother." Gerold slashed at Serion's face to which Serion parried it away easily with his sword.

"It won't be easy to defect me, Gerold." Serion lunged at Gerold with quick blows at Gerold's armor sending the silver haired man onto the ground. Gerold gasped as he hit the ground as Serion raised his sword to strike Gerold down.

Serion had a wide grin upon his face, "It looks like I will win, brother." Gerold harshly kicked the larger man away from him. Serion kneeled over struggling to breathe from his brother's kick to his bare stomach.

Gerold rolled away as the larger man went after him. Gerold twisted his blade sending Serion's longsword into the dirt.

With a slice of Gerold's wrist, Gerold's sword cut the muscles of Serion's legs sending the knight into the ground.

"I won, brother." Gerold stated with a smirk as he withdrawn his sword as two servant boys lifted Serion as Serion cussed Gerold out. Gerold faced Doran, Williem and Oberyn and from out of his eye Doran could see that Williem had a poker face as he nodded Gerold to stand beside him on the balcony.

"I can't believe that they are brothers," Oberyn whispered to Doran.

"Aye, but not all of brothers are close like we are, Oberyn." Doran stated.

Arron and Lyarra stood on the opposite sides of each other. Williem stood back up to look at Arron and his niece, "Ser Arron, what type of combat do you desire?"

"Hand to hand," Arron nodded at Lyarra. Lyarra unbuckle the sword on her side as she throw the weapon into the dirt carelessly.

"Begin!"

Arron tackled Lyarra sending both into the ground before punching Lyarra causing her head to snap to the right. Lyarra wrapped her legs around Arron's waist to lift him over her head. Lyarra rolled on top of him roughly punching him breaking his nose.

"You bitch!" Arron reached up wrapping his hands around Lyarra's neck choking her. Lyarra winced as she slammed Arron back into the ground causing Arron's hold around her neck to loosen. From this distance, Doran could see that around Lyarra's neck was black and blue bruises shaped as hands wrapped around her tanned neck.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." Oberyn rubbed at his throat watching as Arron slammed his fist into Lyarra's stomach.

Arron shoved the girl off of him as he whipped the blood from his broken nose, "You broke my nose, you fucking wench."

"It's an improvement for you," Lyarra licked the cut on her lip as she backhanded Arron. She jumped onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck in a choke hold. Arron struggled against her grip but Lyarra tightened it.

Doran watched as Arron's eyes rolled behind his skull as the man fall forward hitting the dirt. Lyarra got up patting the dirt from her as she looked up at Williem with a smile.

Williem had a proud smile on his handsome features that reminded Doran of his and Williem's intimate time together so long ago.

"Ser Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage, Ser Arron Dayne of High Hermitage and Lady Lyarra Sand will be tested in the Trial of Courage within two days time. Ser Serion Dayne of High Hermitage will be sent home as his wounds will not allow him to be tested for a whiile." Doran nodded at Gerold who smirked proudly and at Lyarra who respectfully bowed her head at him.


	4. Edric

On the last day of the resting period, Edric found Lyarra on the beach overlooking the water. Edric sat beside Lyarra on the sandy beach watching Lyarra wrapped her slightly bruised hands before putting them on her pulled up knees. Today, Lyarra had her long hair loose around her shoulders which blow in the warm wind. Her left eye was slightly bruised from the Trial one day ago and her bottom lip was swollen.

"What?" Edric blinked when Lyarra poked his cheek. "You looked troubled, Ned."

"I _am_ troubled." Edric muttered.

"Why?" Lyarra asked curious. Edric looked out into the sea breathing in the salty sea water before looking at Lyarra.

"It's just… you have a chance to become legendary like Uncle Arthur and you don't want it." Edric furrowed his brows. "It's like you don't care at all."

Lyarra straightened her legs in the sand as she leaned back to gaze at the sunset sky. "It's not that. I promise you but… I just think that I'm not a good choice to be the Sword of the Morning."

"I rather it be you not Gerold or Arron," Edric frowned. "They are assholes who don't know the difference of honor or self-interest."

Lyarra chuckled as she ruffled Edric's blonde hair, "I know."

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you… want to fight for Robb Stark? He's your family." Edric questioned Lyarra. Lyarra licked her bottom lip wincing when she touched the cut but she knit her eyebrows.

"That's a difficult situation, Ned. Robb Stark rose against the Lannisters after Eddard Stark was beheaded. Sure, he is my cousin but my family is here in Starfall not up North. I may have the First Men's blood flowing through my veins but I am your family first."

Edric smiled as he carefully hugged Lyarra who fall back on the sand with him on top of her laughing. Edric rolled off of her to lay on Lyarra's stomach as both of them star gazed.

"How ironic," Edric looked at her curiously. Lyarra had a half smile on her face as Lyarra closed her eyes. "A Stark returned Dawn and another might wield it fifteen years later."

"Oh the irony," Edric rolled his eyes and yelped when Lyarra pulled on his ear. "That hurt, Lya!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Lyarra sat up. "We need to get back anyways."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who decided to be out here alone!" he protested as both stood up from the sand. Edric stormed away with a pout on his face as Lyarra followed with the half smile on her face. Edric didn't notice that Lyarra looked back out into the sea as a tear fell down from her cheek into the sand.


	5. Lyarra II

It was early in the morning when Lyarra sat up on her bed with her arms around her knees as her door opened to Williem.

"Hey." Lyarra muttered in her knees as he sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" Williem asked.

"Not really. I just… don't think that Dawn should have chosen me." Lyarra looked at her uncle who patted her foot.

"Arthur thought the same twenty-five years ago and I will tell you the same what I told him. Dawn chooses those who are best fitted to wield it. It choose you for a reason and we may not know the reasons why." Williem ran his hand through her long hair in comfort. "Arthur and you are very much alike that it sometimes surprise me."

"How am I like him? He's is a legendary knight!" Lyarra protested.

"Who was reckless before going to King's Landing. Who did a drinking contest with Prince Lewyn after becoming a knight. You are much stronger than you appear to be. Reality is much different than the stories that the songs portray." Williem smiled. "The Trial of Courage will begin soon. You don't need any weapons for this trial."

Lyarra watched as her uncle got up and left her bedchamber. Lyarra stood from her bed walking over to the window overseeing the deep ocean outside. Lyarra turned away as she undressed from her nightgown. Sliding a light blue blouse, pulling dark firm fitted pants up her legs wrapping a leather belt around her waist and ankle leather boots. Leaving the room, Lyarra walked through the walls as the sun rose high in the sky warming the castle.

Lyarra entered the hall where the other chosen, Prince Doran and her uncle were awaiting. Williem nodded at her before turning to the others, "This is the room where the Trial of Courage is. One of you will enter the room without weapons for you cannot fight fear with them. Now, do we have a volunteer?"

"I volunteer," Lyarra stepped forward meeting her uncle's eyes determinedly. His words still on her mind as Williem opened the large door. In trepidation, Lyarra entered the chamber with her chin parallel to the ground. Inside of the chamber was squared, stone beams support the upper floor and the lanterns attached to them. The walls are decorated with scratches and bloodied hand prints as if the past chosen had tried to clawed their way out, which all in all gave the place an even creepier feel. The chamber was damp and chilly as she stepped more into the chamber.

"Great…" Lyarra muttered rubbing her arms with her hands shivering slightly. "I don't think my greatest fear was damp cold as fuck chamber with low lighting."

Suddenly, ropes wrapped around her ankles binding them together causing Lyarra to fall hard into the stone floor. Lyarra could tell that later today she's going to feel the pain but now all Lyarra could hear is her heart pounding. Lyarra rolled onto her knees as chains hit the ground where she was. Lyarra crawled away but a chain had wrapped itself around her leg dragging Lyarra back.

"Shit!" Lyarra rolled onto her back but a rough hand wrapped around her tender throat and shoved her into the ground brutally. Lyarra gasped as the familiar body hold her down as the man's other hand groped her right thigh. No. It can't be him!

"You gotten more beautiful, my lady," Bile raised up in her throat as she turned her head while the faceless man licked her cheek. "You were pretty as a child but now."

Lyarra slammed her knees in the man's stomach and strike the man's face with her elbow before kicking him away from her. The rope around her ankles disappeared as she stood up with her hand on her neck. " Five years ago on that night… when you raped me. I felt so disgusted of myself and blamed myself for what happened."

The man spit out blood as the shadows on his face flickered, "Good, bastards should feel like that. You aren't worth more than a whore on my cock."

"It's too bad that I don't feel like that anymore." Lyarra kicked his face sending her rapist into the ground. The chains fell from her body in shadows as did the faceless man as Lyarra moved away. When the chains disappear Lyarra shudders as she moves out of the chamber.

Lyarra staggered out of the chamber falling into Williem's arms shivering. Williem patted her head in comfort before pulling her up with a proud smile.

"Go rest, Lya. You look like you need it."

Lyarra nodded as she kept her head down as Lyarra climbed the stairs. She heard Edric's groans as Oberyn Martell kicked him into the ground. Lyarra winced from the sun's light as she stopped to watch Edric's training with the Red Viper of Dorne.

Even with her trained eyes, she could barely keep track of Prince Oberyn's movement. She tightened her fist as a phantom chill went down her spine. Lyarra promised herself that she would never feel that weak _ever_ again.


	6. Lyarra III

Lyarra entered the Great Hall where the feast is taken place. The hall had thousands of candles a lit, on the tables was Dornish finest foods and wines. Prince Doran waved his hand for the Dornish nobles, knights, squires and servants to quiet down.

"I am honored to witness Trials of Dawn and I humbly introduce those who succeed to the last two trials. Ser Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage, Ser Arron Dayne of High Hermitage and Lady Lyarra Sand of Starfall, give these three your regards."

Loud clapping and cheering echoed in the hall after Prince Doran waved his hand to the three. Lyarra sat back into the wooden chair watching the party around her as she picked at her food.

"You don't partake?" Lyarra looked up to Prince Oberyn.

"Parties aren't my thing, Prince Oberyn." Lyarra shrugged with her bare shoulder. "I… don't really like the attention."

"Just like Arthur." Prince Oberyn chuckled. "I heard from Elia that Arthur hated the special attention he got from being named Sword of the Morning. A shame that he was killed by your other uncle."

"Are you trying to start a fight, Prince Oberyn?" Lyarra raised her eyebrow at him as she sipped at the wine. "I never really known my father's family only my mother's."

Oberyn hummed as the Dornish prince sat beside her, "I'm not starting a fight just curious."

It had reached Dorne that the Usurper's brothers, son, Robb Stark, and Balon Greyjoy had declared themselves Kings and that begin another war. So far Renly Baratheon is said to be killed by a woman after the Siege of Blackwater Bay occurred. Then, the Tyrells declared for Joffrey when he promises to wed the Tyrell daughter. Lyarra had overheard that the only reason Dorne hasn't declared for one king is that the Trials are much more important than whose arse is sitting on the Iron Throne.

Lyarra's left leg started to fidget quickly before Oberyn noticed, "You know that's a sign that your body is made for battle."

"What is?" Lyarra looked at Oberyn with a raised eyebrow.

"Your leg. People like you and I are made with the sense of never holding still." Oberyn gestured towards her leg. Lyarra stood up with a sarcastic smile towards Oberyn who raised his goblet at her before leaving the Great Hall.

She was in the hallway between the Spear Tower and the Great Hall when Lyarra was slammed into the railing with an arm wrapped around her neck. Lyarra slammed her head back into her assaulter's face as she shoved her elbow in the man's stomach. Lyarra spun around to see her assaulter hit the ground hard. Lyarra's eyes widened in shock as Arron groaned from his spot on the ground.

"You… bitch!" Arron growled out before lunging at her. Lyarra took off running in the other direction leading the man away from the feast. As Lyarra ran, her eyesight tunneled as she moved ignoring the slurs that was she was called. Lyarra turned right leading the vengeful man to the beach.

She finally stopped watching the dark waves gently hit the sand as Arron bend over panting heavily. Lyarra half turned to him watching him carefully as the man regain his breath.

"What's your problem, Ser?"

"My problem is that a woman has a better chance than I do at becoming Sword of the Morning." Arron gritted his teeth as he drawn a Valyrian dagger.

Arron lunged aiming at Lyarra's throat as Lyarra's eyes slowed the movement as the man charged at her. Her heart pounded in her ears as Lyarra ducked right into Arron's path and tripping Arron into the sand.

Arron groaned as he impacted the sand with his whole weight as the Valyrian dagger flown out of the man's hand landing near her. Lyarra grabbed the dagger as Arron was getting up groaning as he did so.

She thrown the dagger into Arron's chest just as he charged again at her. Lyarra watched as the man fell to his knees while his blood slugged out of his wound. Arron hit the ground heavily as his blood drenched the sand below his body. She hit the sand with her knees as Lyarra lifted her hands to her face.

The adrenaline from the fight left her as Lyarra came back from it realizing she had killed a man in cold blood.

"Lya!" Lyarra turned to see Edric running towards her with Prince Oberyn behind him. Edric knelt in the sand beside her brushing Lyarra's hair out of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I…" She hated how fearful she sounded as Edric pulled her up. "He… attack me first and I defended myself."

Oberyn rolled Arron on his back and whistled in awe, "Damn, the dagger was thrown in a way that it sink all the way until the hilt."

"Will I be executed?" Lyarra asked.

"No," Oberyn ripped the bloody dagger from Arron's chest ignoring how the man's blood splattered on his features. "I'll explained the situation to Doran and Williem. Go get some rest and don't leave her side, Edric."

"Okay," Lyarra allowed herself to be lead away from Arron's corpse by Edric. Songs never spoke of how a man's eyes rolled up in his skull or how the body goes limp. Only of how the knight saves the day or the princess.


	7. Doran II

Author's note: this is going to be a short chapter…. Sorry

* * *

Doran was surprised when his brother set down a Valyrian dagger in front of him. "What's this?"

"Lyarra was attacked by Arron Dayne and she killed him by using his own dagger."

Doran nodded; he had expected that there will be at least one murder during the trials. He never thought that Arron would try to kill the other chosen. Gerold proved that at least during the trials, he is a honest and loyal man. Arron did well until the Trial of Courage where he almost failed in completing it but Lyarra did the best out of the three remaining chosens.

"I will give it to her tomorrow morning," Doran decided.

Next morning, Prince Doran had wheeled over to Lyarra who bowed and handed her the dagger she had used to kill Arron Dayne. Lyarra looked down at the dagger in her hand with confusion. He noted that she had weight upon her shoulders that lifted slightly when she unsheathed the dagger.

"Use it well, Lyarra Sand. Valyrian steel; nowadays, are hard to come by." Doran ordered gently as Areo pushed his wheelchair to be next to his brother.

Lyarra nodded as she sheathed it and hook it on her belt from behind. Gerold eyed the weapon with little interest before scoffing while he walked away from Lyarra.

"This trial is by far the hardest to do," Williem begun. "The Pool of Remembrance has the memories of the three last Sword of the Morning. When you enter the pool you must keep your mind open to the memories that flowed through you. If you tense up the memories _will_ overwhelm you. Good luck, Ser Gerold and Lady Lyarra."


	8. Lyarra IV

Gerold Dayne had become overwhelmed by the memories and was unconscious when Lyarra entered the chamber with her hair loose around her shoulders and a light robe covering her body from the slight chill. Instead of the eerie chamber where the Trial of Courage took place; the chamber was cool but welcoming as she stepped into the warm waters that reached to her waist. Lyarra inhaled softly before laying back on the pool's surface floating in the middle of the pool. The ceiling above her swirled as memories flowed into her head warmth surrounding the memories. Lyarra closed her eyes as a slight dizzy feel made her drowsy and she exhaled slowly.

* * *

Lyarra opened her eyes to see what must have been the Tower of Joy before it was torn down by Eddard Stark. She walked to the window of the Tower looking out seeing the Red Mountains of Dorne.

"You think that Lady Lyanna will have a girl, Rhaegar?" A baritone voice made her turned to face two men. One with silver blonde hair and dark indigo eyes and the other with sandy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"I think this child will complete the three heads of House Targaryen." Rhaegar stated as he brushed a lock of hair from a heavily pregnant Northern girl. "If this child is born after my death please protect him, Arthur."

Lyarra covered her mouth to not reveal herself to her uncle and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. This is during the Usurper's war against the royal family. She bit her bottom lip as Rhaegar sighed before kissing her aunt's forehead.

"I hate when you talk like this, Rhaegar." Arthur ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the stomach of Lyanna. "But I will do what I can for her and your child."

"Good," Rhaegar picked up his helm. "I must leave for King's Landing. Take care, Arthur. I'll be back before you know it."

Lyarra pursed her lips as Arthur sighed heavily, "Kick Robert's ass for me, will you."

"Of course." Rhaegar gave a lingering look towards Lyanna before leaving.

"Jaehaerys," Lyanna whispered in her sleep. "If I give birth to a son that will be his name."

Arthur chuckled lightly, "Of course, my Lady."

"I apologize for asking this of you, Arthur but it must be done. If Ned comes with anyone… please kill them except my brother. If Robert finds out about Visenya or Jaehaerys. He will kill them."

"Of course," Arthur bowed his head. "I do hope he comes alone."

Lyanna muttered in her pillow, "Ned will bring at least Howland Reed or a few of Stark bannermen as backup."

"Noted."

The memory faded away as Arthur appeared in front of her once again studying her with a smile.

"Uncle," she breathed out.

"You have seen the most important secret that Ned Stark was willing to die for. Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna had a son named Jaehaerys Targaryen which I believe that Ned changed Prince Jaehaerys' name to something different to throw Westeros off." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest with a smile."Protect him for me, please."

"Who is Jaehaerys?" Lyarra asked as she neared her uncle whose image shimmered into a young man who has the long face of the Starks, with dark,curly brown hair and grey eyes so dark they almost seem man wore the all black with a cloak around his shoulders.

" _Protect him."_

Lyanna gasped as she splashed in the pool forced out of the memory. Lyarra rubbed her wet face with her hands as she exit the pool using the stone steps. Williem was waiting for her outside holding her clothes in his arms. Williem gave Lyarra a hug with one arm around her waist.

"Good job," he murmur in her wet hair. "Go get dressed. The ceremony will begin soon."

Lyarra took the clothes with a smile as she walked behind a divider. She let the robe fall to the ground before braiding her long dark hair over one shoulder. She slide into a light blue dress with grey gown underneath the dress. Lyarra tied a belt around her waist before she stepped out of the divider to see Williem holding Dawn flat on his hands. Lyarra took the greatsword with both hands that was as tall as her and pale as the moon.


	9. Epilogue

At sunset, the Daynes of Starfall and Martells of Dorne watched as Lyarra stepped into the crater that the star made impact. Lyarra strike the ground with the greatsword and knelt beside it. The greatsword glowed with a white light that was bright enough to cause Allyria and Edric to look away. On Dawn's blade were the images of its past wielders and stopped at Arthur Dayne.

Lyarra gazed at her uncle's face and smiled slightly which caused Arthur to smile back.

" _Take it, daughter of the North and South. Claim me as your birthright."_ A genderless voice echoed in the crater as Lyarra stood up. Lyarra's fingers wrapped around its pommel lifting it up to the sky.

Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, Williem, Edric and Allyria had to look away from the sword's light that surrounded Lyarra.

"I proclaim Lady Lyarra Dayne; formerly Sand, as the Sword of the Morning and defender of Starfall!" Doran raised his fist in the air. Dawn's light dimmed until it was just around Lyarra.

Lyarra lowered the sword until it was parallel to the ground and she whispered to Dawn, "I promise that I will protect Jaehaerys Targaryen."

The blade shimmered in her hand as a squire handed her its sheath. With a clank, Lyarra sheathed Dawn with a smile.


End file.
